


A Little Rain

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain provides Oikawa with a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rain

Oikawa spins his umbrella, watching as the rain droplets flicker off like glittering jewels descending to splash into the many puddles that litter the ground. He looks up, his gaze settling on Iwaizumi who is without an umbrella, who is a few steps ahead. He had given it to Kindaichi who had forgotten his. Oikawa had tried to offer to share his, but Iwaizumi insisted that he would be fine.

For the moment Iwaizumi is walking at a strangely leisurely pace, considering the weather. His hands are jammed into his pockets and his shoulders are hunched slightly as though he’s protecting himself from the rain. It’s darker than usual thanks to the grey clouds in the sky. The streetlights are already beginning to spark into life.

When Iwaizumi stops under one of the streetlights, Oikawa pauses too, nearly stepping into a puddle. The sound of the rain splattering around them drowns out any other noise that may surround the area. Oikawa’s lips curve downward as he watches the mist of Iwaizumi’s breath fade into the air.

Iwaizumi turns slightly, and now Oikawa can see the profile of his face. Iwaizumi’s hair is flattened, draping itself more firmly onto his forehead. He tilts his head up, closing his eyes, his dark lashes settling over the top of his cheeks and for one painful moment Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi is crying. The set of his jaw seems stern, and he’s frowning deeply. Before Oikawa can call out to him, Iwaizumi turns fully, his eyes opening slowly as rain droplets fall from his lashes. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen momentarily as they lock with Oikawa’s. His mouth spreads into a smile, knocking the air straight out of Oikawa’s lungs.

The pale light of the streetlamp cascades down over Iwaizumi, and the rain provides an almost ethereal sheen to him. A honeyed glow envelops the entirety of Iwaizumi, and he’s a shock of colour against his drab surroundings. Oikawa’s struck hard with the realization that his friend is beautiful. A lump forms in his throat and his hand goes slack, making him nearly drop his umbrella. The desire to say something, _anything_ , is overwhelming, but they float out reach, sailing away. Oikawa starts when Iwaizumi begins to laugh, low and throaty. “You should see your face.” Iwaizumi says, his laughter dying off, but he still wears that smile, so warm that it could chase the rain away altogether.

After an aborted attempt at speaking, Oikawa coughs, pouts and stamps his foot. “I was just thinking that Iwa-chan’s going to get sick and I’m not going to take care of him!”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Iwaizumi says, tilting his head, his expression shifting to one of speculation. “We’re nearly home anyway.” He walks towards Oikawa, moving to tilt the umbrella back. Oikawa wears an indignant pout as rain patters onto his head. “See, you won’t die from a little rain.”

Perhaps he won’t die from the rain, but his breath is still stolen, and his heart is hammering against his chest so Oikawa might just drop dead anyway. The amused expression Iwaizumi sports, keeps Oikawa frozen in place. At least until Iwaizumi tugs him forward, chuckling a little. “Come on, I’ll make you some tea, your face is already red.”

“It is not!” Oikawa says, huffing, but allows himself to be dragged. The casual smirk Iwaizumi throws back at him, has Oikawa wondering how he never reached this epiphany before.

Well, he’s realised it now.


End file.
